A Present For Senpai
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Kakashi's birthday's coming up and Itachi is stressing over what to get him. Luckily, Genma has the perfect idea.
**This is dedicated to my Kakashi RP partner who like me enjoys staying up to ridiculous times to talk about KakaIta.**

 **Warning(s) M/M**

* * *

A lone Uchiha made his way down the street, glancing around. No one was around except for one figure. Itachi approached the man leaning against the bridge. Genma grinned as he spotted Itachi and nodded at him in greeting. Itachi gave a small wave back and came to stand at his side, looking over the water along with him.

"I would like your advice." Itachi breathed. Genma looked to the Uchiha curiously.

"What's up?" The man asked and Itachi looked down at his hands clasping the bars on the bridge.

"Kakashi's birthday is in two days. I bought him an issue of that book series he enjoys so much, but I would like to get him something else." Itachi murmured and Genma chuckled, eying the Uchiha.

"Ahh your rumored sexy times with Kakashi is still going strong?" He asked and Itachi blinked.

"How is it that everyone knows about us? Does Kakashi talk about it?" Itachi sighed and the other man shrugged carelessly.

"No but Sasuke's temper tantrum last week might have given it away." Genma pointed out, chewing his senbon. Itachi released a weary sigh and shook his head.

"Naturally…in any event yes, our relationship is still quite strong which is why I wished to come to you. You, Guy and Yamato are good friends with Kakashi-senpai. But Yamato is on a mission with him and Team 7 and Guy's advice for a gift was the power of friendship and a message that Guy would one day defeat him."

"Sounds like Guy," Genma laughed lightly. "So what? You want my advice on a present?" Itachi nodded, brushing his dark hair from his face.

"If you would, it would be very helpful."

"Hmmm, I dunno." Genma scratched his chin. "What else does he like?"

"He's not a fan of sweets. Which I find distressing and he doesn't like pointless things. He would want some-"

"Get a piercing." Genma cut the younger man off. Itachi blinked, slowly looking to Genma.

"What?" Itachi's brows furrowed and Genma grinned.

"A piercing," Genma repeated. "Kakashi's always found them sexy and I don't doubt that if you approached him with your nipples done that he would be a very happy man." Itachi stared for a long moment while Genma practically leered at him.

"I hardly think…" Itachi trailed off as Genma waved his hand.

"Seriously Itachi. Get those pretty nipples done and he will love it. You see how excited he gets over his fucking books. Imagine him being able to actually touch something he wants." The older man waggled his eyebrows and Itachi's hands moved to his chest, looking thoughtful.

"Where would I even get them pierced?" Itachi questioned and Genma leaned back against the bridge, looking Itachi up and down.

"Heh…it just so happens that I am pretty proficient at piercings." He drawled out slowly.

"You?" Itachi raised a brow.

Genma dramatically pressed his hand against his chest, staring at Itachi as if offended.

"Come on Uchiha, don't sound so distrustful."

Itachi continued to stare at the older man. His expression thoughtful. His fingers moved over his chest as he considered Genma's words. Finally the Uchiha relaxed against the bridge and gazed curiously at Genma.

"…And you are certain it would be something Kakashi would want?" Itachi asked and Genma quickly nodded, chewing the senbon.

"Positive."

Itachi suddenly shook his head, dark eyes narrowed. Genma watched the Uchiha curiously.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea. Wouldn't they just get in the way?" Itachi asked and Genma stared blankly.

"Of what?"

"During missions?" Itachi stated and Genma early laughed.

"When has any enemy nin pulled on your nipples?…Wait have they? Kinky." Genma drawled and Itachi hummed, shaking his head.

"No," He argued. "No…I…fine…I'll get them done." Itachi finally sighed and Genma perked up.

"Really?" He asked. He pushed off the bridge. "Great!…Okay…come by my place in an hour. I'll have everything ready!" He winked at Itachi, giving him his address and Itachi nodded.

"I…" Itachi started before slowly smiling. "Thank you Genma."

An hour later, Itachi found himself in front of Genma's apartment. He fidgeted, considering just turning around and leaving, but instead he forced himself to knock. It seemed Genma was eagerly awaiting him because the door flew open, revealing the older man who was smirking, eyes half lidded. Genma ushered him inside and Itachi followed quietly. Genma led him through the kitchen and into his room. He turned Itachi to face him, dark eyes shining.

"Okay, come here." He took Itachi's arm and led him to sit on the edge of the bed. "Take off your shirt." Genma instructed as he leaned back in his seat, shuffling through his a drawer. Itachi did as he was told, taking off his shirt and folding it, sitting it beside him. Genma lightly pushed Itachi to lay down on the bed. Itachi kept his hands resting over his stomach and stared at the ceiling. Genma leaned over and Itachi felt something cold and wet brush over his nipple. He tilted his head and watched as Genma wiped his nipple with alcohol. Genma meticulously swabbed at it. Genma set aside the the cotton ball and Itachi watched as he picked up a needle.

Genma leaned over Itachi and the Uchiha allowed his eyes to fall shut. There was silence in the room for a long moment and Itachi was nearly tensing in trepidation.

"Hmmm…" Genma sighed out and Itachi's brows furrowed.

"Is so-"

"Shh…daddy's working." Genma hushed the Uchiha. Itachi felt a sharp pain through his nipple and he tensed. Itachi made no noise, fingers clenching the material of Genma's blanket.

"Shhh…okay….got it…" Genma pulled back and Itachi released a breath.

"You good?" Genma asked and Itachi nodded once.

"I'm fine…" Itachi murmured, already over the discomfort in his nipple. Genma moved to the second nipple. This time Itachi was prepared for the needle but it seemed to hurt even worse as he was expecting it. He clenched his eyes shut, releasing a sharp hiss. He heard Genma murmur something soothing as he continued pushing the needle through.

"Okay…there….done!" Genma pulled back and Itachi released a low sigh of relief. Genma made him stay still for a moment, putting all his supplies away. Itachi slowly sat up, leaning against the bed frame. Genma offered the Uchiha a smile as Itachi curiously glanced down at his chest and the little silver studs in each nipple.

"Thank you Genma." Itachi murmured as the man helped him out of the bed. Genma grabbed Itachi's shirt and helped the younger man slip it on, careful over the nipples. Itachi offered the man a small smile, fixing his mused hair.

"No thank _you_ , Itachi." Genma replied. He led Itachi to the door with tips on how to keep up with caring for the piercings.

"Why are you thanking me?" Itachi asked. Leaning against the door and Genma cracked a leering grin, eyebrow cocked playfully. He shrugged casually.

"Gave me an excuse to see and touch your nipples." He drawled out and Itachi slowly smiled. He knew the man was attracted to him. Even if it was in just a playful way. He moved forward and pressed a light kiss on Genma's cheek.

"Goonight, Genma and thanks again." he pulled away as Genma blinked in shock, slowly grinning.

"See you around, Uchiha. Let me know what Kakashi thinks about them." Genma waved at Itachi and the Uchiha smiled over his shoulder before taking off into the night.

* * *

Two days later, Kakashi returned from his mission. It was early morning and Kakashi was relieved to be back. He left the Hokage's office and headed down the quiet streets. Naruto and Sasuke had already rushed off along with Sakura who trailed behind shaking her head. Yamato waved at Kakashi before he too left. Kakashi turned down towards him apartment when he sensed a familiar chakra approach. The Copy nin smiled slowly and turned his head, catching sight of Itachi standing at the edge of the street.

"You're back." The Uchiha greeted, approaching Kakashi with a small smile. Kakashi faced Itachi and took his hand, bringing it close to his masked lips.

"Maaa, did you miss me?" Kakashi questioned with his single visible eye sparkling. Itachi tilted his head, lips curling into a tiny smile.

"Perhaps…are you free tonight?" He asked coyly and Kakashi rose a brow.

"Free?" He drawled and Itachi blinked again, his long eyelashes casting shadows over his cheeks.

"It's your birthday and I have a gift for you." He murmured and Kakashi's eyes widened slightly, surprised that Itachi remembered.

"Oh? Is it a naughty gift?" He waggled his brows. Itachi smiled again.

"I can't tell you! But I have a room for tonight." He suggestively met Kakashi's stare and the man nearly gulped.

"Oh, it **_is_** naughty! I'll be there." Kakashi assured the Uchiha who stroked slender fingers down the taller man's chest.

"Good. See you tonight, senpai." Itachi turned, smiling slowly over his shoulder and took off into the air, leaving Kakashi staring after him, lovestruck.

That night as Itachi walked around the room of the hotel. Itachi glanced at the clock over his shoulder, frowning slightly. He moved Kakashi's gift. There was a knock at the door and Itachi looked up, Itachi smiled, calling out for Kakashi to come in. The door opened and Kakashi slipped through, tilting his head at his lover in greeting.

"You're actually on time." Itachi mused with a smile, sitting on the bed. The Copy nin shrugged, closing the door behind him. Kakashi came forward and slumped onto the bed with a sigh, watching his lover.

"You rang?" He questioned and the Uchiha slipped out of the bed. He walked over to the side table and took a wrapped gift off of it handing it to the Copy nin who excitedly sat up. He tore the wrapping paper away. Kakashi nearly squealed in excitement as he stared at the cover of the new Icha Icha Paradise novel. He grasped Itachi around the neck and pulled him against his chest.

"It's amazing." He wailed. Itachi smiled, watching Kakashi read through the book, grinning lecherously. Finally after a few minutes he pulled away and primly set his hands down on his lap.

"I got you something else." He stated and Kakashi quickly lifted his head up.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, closing the book and staring at the Uchiha. Itachi suddenly felt nervous at the stare he was receiving. He stood and took a step away from the bed. With trepidation he grabbed the bottom of his shirt, staring Kakashi in the eye as he slowly pulled the shirt over his head and off his body, tossing it aside.

"Are those?" Kakashi gasped, his eye widening.

"Do you like them?" Itachi asked, clasping his hands behind his back, self consciously. He watched as Kakashi slowly stood and suddenly felt like he needed to explain himself. "I wasn't sure what to get you. Guy's suggestion was ludicrous and Yamato wasn't around so I went to Genma who said you liked piercings, and I-" He stopped as Kakashi came to stand in front of him and placed a finger over his lips.

"I love them." Kakashi murmured, staring at Itachi with his single dark eye. Itachi smiled slowly. Kakashi kissed Itachi, closing his eyes as he pressed his forehead against his younger lover's. For a moment the stood in silence, both content in each other's presence.

"So sex right?" Kakashi asked and Itachi laughed lightly. He lifted his head up to stare at his lover.

"It's your night, Kakashi. I'm yours." He replied and the Copy nin cocked a brow at him.

"Excellent." Kakashi tore his mask away and tossed it to the floor. He pressed his fingers against Itachi's chest, pushing him onto the bed. Kakashi crawled over him and kissed him lightly. Itachi hummed into the kiss, hand reaching to cup the Copy nin's cheek. The Copy nin pulled away, smiling fondly at Itachi, his dark eyes shining. Kakashi moved his lips to Itachi's nipples, brushing over a stud and the Uchiha whimpered as his lips brushed over the nub. Kakashi looked up at Itachi who smiled, cupping his cheek.

"They're still very sore." He murmured in explanation and Kakashi crawled forward to kiss his lover.

"I'll be sure to be gentle with them." He replied, nipping at his lips. They kissed slowly, Itachi's arms wrapping around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi smiled at his lover, eyes filled with such warmth. He stroked his thumb over Itachi's lip.

"How did I get so lucky to have you?" He murmured softly, voice rough. Itachi blinked, smiling back at the Copy nin. He reached up and stroked his fingers down Kakashi's bare face and over his lips. Kakashi kissed his fingers, eyes dancing. He helped Itachi out of the rest of his clothing before undressing himself. They did not care where their clothes landed, to focused on each other to notice. Kakashi pushed Itachi back down, eyes lingering on the studs adorning Itachi's reddened nipples. The Copy nin smiled, licking his lips as he met Itachi's pushed Itachi's thighs up, pressing them back against Itachi's chest.

"Hold these." Kakahi ordered. Itachi did as he was told, holding his thighs still and watching his lover with an amused expression.

"Yes, Kakashi-senpai." Itachi teased. Kakashi smirked at his lover from between his thighs, moving lower and passing over Itachi's straining erection and sac. The Uchiha frowned. "Kakashi, wha- _ohhhh_..." Itachi's head fell back with a wail as Kakashi's tongue moved over his entrance. Kakashi gripped Itachi's thighs as his tongue dove inside his lover. Itachi gasped, mouth falling open and eyes clenching shut. His toes curled as Kakashi's tongue moved inside of him. Kakashi lifted his eyes, catching Itachi's reaction and staring at him. With his Sharingan activated he wanted this sight engrained in his memory forever. Itachi's fingers tightened over his thighs. He loved having this done to him. And Kakashi was as talented with this as he was with everything else. Kakashi lathered the little hole with attention, tongue flicking teasingly against it.

"I thought..." Itachi whimpered, eyeing falling shut in bliss. Kakashi did not stop what he was doing, but listened as Itachi breathed. "I thought you would want me to pleasure _you_." He managed and Kakashi hummed, he did not answer right away. Kakashi pressed a firm kiss against the pucker before his tongue trailed back up Itachi's body, over his navel and across his chest, stilling at the nipples and leaving a gentle kiss upon each sore nub. He blew softly against them and Itachi shuddered in pleasure. Kakashi's breath matched with the metal was intense.

"And you are." Kakashi assured his lover. "You under me whining and spread out is the most pleasurable thing I could imagine. Once these are completely healed I am going to spend an entire session spoiling them." Kakashi kissed each nipple, tongue flicking at the rings and Itachi whined, the feeling both painful and pleasurable. Kakashi smirked at the noise before moving to kiss Itachi on the mouth.

"Hello, kohai." Kakashi greeted with a lopsided grin that had Itachi's hear fluttering.

"Senpai..." He murmured in response. The Copy nin's eyes closed as he smiled again at the Uchiha. He flipped Itachi onto his stomach and hooked an arm around his waist, lifting him up. His breath puffed against Itachi's ear.

"Beg for it." He breathed and the Uchiha released a breathy moan.

"Kakashi, please..." Itachi murmured, pressing back against Kakashi's erection. He heard Kakashi hiss and felt two fingers press against his lips.

"Suck."

"Hai, senpai." Itachi replied, taking the digits into his mouth and lathering each one with attention. Kakashi groaned at the sensation, feeling Itachi's tongue move against his fingers. He pulled them out of Itachi's mouth and trailed down his back. He pushed the first finger inside Itachi and the Uchiha clenched around the digit, throwing a smirk over his shoulder.

"Brat." Kakashi flicked at a nipple on habit and mentally cursed as Itachi released a pained noise. Quickly he kissed Itachi's back, murmuring apologizes. He continued to prepare Itachi, slowly. Itachi pushed back against Kakashi's fingers impatiently and the Copy nin chuckled. Kakashi moved, positioning himself behind his lover. He took the lube Itachi had on the bedside table and poured a generous amount on his fingers, he coated his length slowly, amused at Itachi's impatient whine.

" _Kakashi_..."

"Maaa, so impatient." Kakashi hummed. He leaned forward against Itachi's back, kissing the back of Itachi's neck. He moved his hips forward into Itachi and the Uchiha's head tilted back to kiss his lover. Kakashi smiled into the kiss, nipping at his lover's lips. Kakashi slammed his hips forward, thrusting deeper into Itachi. The uchiha cried out in pleasure, head falling back forward. Kakashi wrapped an arm around Itachi's waist, holding the Uchiha against himself. Itachi buried his face in the pillow to mask his cries, Kakashi's grip tightening.

Kakashi thrust his hips forward, Itachi taking him in as if he were made to. The Copy nin pressed his lips against Itachi's back, free hand moving to brush Itachi's long hair away. He nibbled at Itachi's skin, hand slowly moving down to fondle his lover's sac. Itachi's breath hitched at this and he pressed closer to Kakashi. The Copy nin smirked and quickly moved his head to the side to get his hair out of his face. He continued to rock his hips forward as his hand moved to lightly grip Itachi's length.

"Gorgeous..." He breathed, teasing the tip with his thumb. The Uchiha released a weak whine, eyes clenching shut. Kakashi pumped him, whispering words of encouragement to him as the Uchiha pressed against him. Itachi was tight. Almost painfully so, but it led to the most intense pleasure Kakashi had ever felt. He slammed his hips forward, hand jerking Itachi off with his thrusts. Itachi tensed as his orgasm struck, face pressing into the pillow as the pressure inside him built.

"Kakashi!" He cried out brokenly, cum splashing against his chest and over the bedspread. Kakashi continued to move inside the Uchiha, fingers trailing over Itachi's cum stained stomach. His fingers tightened against Itachi and he bit down on Itachi's pale shoulder. He came with a sharp groan, eyes clenching shut. Itachi slumped forward, ignoring the sting against his chest as Kakashi lay on top of him, breathing heavily. Kakashi rolled over onto his side, pulling Itachi with him. Itachi hummed as he was pulled across Kakashi's chest. He shifted, so his head rested against Kakashi's shoulder, long eyelashes kissing his cheeks with each blink.

"Sooo..." Kakashi gentle tweaked a nipple. "Anything else you'd be willing to pierce?" Itachi scoffed, head falling back so he could eye his lover.

"I know someone who would love to do them." He conceded, kissing his lover slowly. "Happy Birthday, senpai."

* * *

A day later, Itachi found himself sparring with his brother and Shisui. When they had finished, Sasuke had lightly pushed on Itachi's chest with a teasing smirk as he usually did with his brother. Itachi's nipples were still incredibly sore and he cried out before he could stop himself. Shisui blinked at him as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Itachi waved him off saying it was nothing. But as usual Sasuke was persistent little shit and before itachi could stop him, yanked his brother's shirt up revealing the two studs.

"Itachi!" Shisui yelped, a lecherous grin spreading across his lips as he stared at his cousin's pierced nipples. Sasuke's once dark eyes instantly activated.

"Who has done this to you?" He asked softly. Itachi nearly rolled his eyes at his brother's attempts to appear threatening.

"Otouto, don't star-"

"WHO!?" The teen raged, snarling as if Itachi's pierced nipples was an unforgivable travesty. "Don't you dare!" Sasuke hissed as he swatted Shisui's hands away as the older Uchiha reached to fondle Itachi's sore nipples. Itachi sighed, wondering why he couldn't have nice things.

"Sasuke, I am twenty one years old. If I want my ni-"

"No!" Sasuke petulantly shouted. He pulled Itachi's shirt back over him, cursing under his breath. "Threesomes and now nipple piercings...what are they doing to my beautiful Aniki? This has Kakashi written all over it." He muttered and Shisui grinned lazily.

"Well if you've look at the state of Itachi's neck, it seems Kakashi's been all over _him_ as well." He waggled his brows as Itachi cast him a dubious glare. Sasuke pulled Itachi against his chest, as if to shield him, ignoring the struggles.

"Who pierced Ino's nose last year?" Sasuke demanded, glaring at Shisui who rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I think it was Genma. Yeah! Genma's really good with piercings!" He noticed the shift in Sasuke's demeanor. "Shit." He muttered and itachi pushed Sasuke away in exasperation.

"Sasuke, no." Itachi scolded his brother who hushed him. Now it was time to ad Genma to his list of people to murder, along with Shisui and Kakashi. He pulled itachi back against his chest, eyes shining in avenging anger. He would avenge Itachi's poor nipples.

"Sasuke, yes."


End file.
